For you I will
by narugirl92
Summary: Hinata is left with a tough decision, but for her love she is willing to do anthing and in the hands of Morino Ibiki she will tell her story and try to unsolve the misteries surrounding suna and konoha. Please read and review :)


_Hello, thank you for reading my Fic, this is the second one I've ever written and since English is not my first language I apologize in advance for the possible mistakes! enjoy reading !_

Chapter 1

The dungeons are cold and dark, few dirty light bulbs whose light would only light the hallways, and the cold stone that surrounded everything had various marks of the traitors that had died right where she was, the putrid smell of blood seems to fill everything even the clothes the make you wear carry with them the scent of death and suffering, chills runs through your back as you hear the steps of the ninjas in charge who look at you as you were some kind of ill-natured beast.

She was scared, she had done nothing wrong, still, they saw her as a traitor to her village, but will they let her tell her story? The answer was clear, and the only thing she could do was wait for interrogation and suffer whatever punishment they had in store for her.

Punishment, Interrogation, death, those words had her trembling and crying in fear, paralyzed in her dark and small cell, hands tied in the back and feet held by strong chains to prevent any type of rebellion.

What she had done was not wrong, she knew she took the right decision, he asked her to do it and saw in his eyes he was happy, although she wasn't and now that he is gone she would take the punishment she deserved and her story would die with her the same way he did, looking at the cold, dirty ground he thought of him. How he thanked her for everything she did, yes, we decided to die for the world and they will never know but we will Gaara.

-We will- She whispered in her soft and tired voice only to be answered by a hard strong and hateful one.

-Hinata Hyuuga, it's time for interrogation-

She looked up to Morino Ibiki, with his indifferent look and tough frame, so he was the one to interrogate her, this man who was said to be an expert on manipulation , mental control and above all suffering was about to take to hell and beyond to know everything.

-I'm ready sir-

She was raised to her feet and taken to an equally dark room, where there was a small chair and nothing else, just the black stone walls and the now familiar smell of blood.

In his thirty years of service to konoha, Ibiki had dealt with the worst scumbags, criminals, missing ninjas, and traitors the world had ever seen. Information. That was the key to win any war and to defeat all enemies, he believed and fought for these ideals, and had paid the price for it.

When Tsunade told him the situation, he expected to see a blood-lust monster with empty eyes waiting for a next kill, what he found was a young woman, laying crying on the floor, trembling like a mouse and with honest white eyes. This was the traitor that killed the kazecage? He never met the kazecage personally, nor the kid seating in the chair across from him but he had a job and his job was to get the information konoha needed and he was going to get it from her, no matter what the cost, this girl was evil and he was not going to let her confuse him.

-Hinata Hyuuga, you know why you are here?- He asked in his deep menacing voice.

She looked at him in the eyes, without a trace of regret or hate but somehow fearful and simply said:

-Because I killed Sabaku no Gaara-

She seemed totally conscious of what she had done, now the why.

-And why did you do it?-

She didn't answer, but continued to look at him. His expert eyes got a glimpse of what was going inside her mind. He saw fear, he saw tiredness and pain and for some reason he saw some kind of calmness inside her, the calmness you see in someone who is about to die knowing he did all the great things one could achieve in life. She was content.

It was like looking the mona lisa, she knew things he didn't and was letting him know, this angered him.

-ANSWER ME- He shouted, his voice resounded on the walls, making a powerful echo through the halls and Hinata`s ears.

She did not answer, but lowered her head and let her tears fall down her face slowly and quietly, she looked up again and said:

-I would die the w-w-worst death a thousand times to get him back and see him smile again sir, and I know you don't believe me I see it in your eyes- Voice ful of emotions and honesty.

-I will never believe a killer like you, your actions will lead us to war and you will be punished for every drop of blood it will shed-

-War Sir? Have the council of Suna declared war? No. Because they know, just as I do and just as Gaara-kun knew- Her voice was soft and humble, she talked about him as a dear friend not someone she just killed.

She was right, Suna was jet to declare any type of war, in fact, they haven't even asked about the girl who killed their kazecage. Information, he needed more information.

-Hyuuga, you seem to know things that I do not know and I will get them out of you,

.how -

His voice was threatening, deep and harsh and promised torture and pain, but Hinata didn't seem to care, and she looked at him kindly as she understood completely what was going to happen. Ibiki had never interrogated such a girl before, all the criminals he had had in this same room were blood-driven monsters who had no movil behind their actions, they killed for fun, for destruction. However, this girl here did suffer for the Kazecage´s death but at the same time looked glad for what she had done, that left Ibiki with two options:

1. The girl was crazy.

2. There was a story she had to tell, a true motive behind what she had done.

His guts told him number two, and his guts had never betrayed him before so he decided that listening to this young girl was worth the try.

Ibiki stood in front of her for a few minutes, she tried to read his eyes but was not able to, the last threat he uttered made it perfectly clear he was not going to trust her and she was ready to receive the sentence.

Hinata closed her eyes slowly, waiting for the second shout, but it never came. she lifted her head to find Ibiki siting on the floor not too far from her with his back against the wall casually noticing her surprise he said:

-I will listen to you Hinata Hyuuga, my guts tell me that there is more to your story that what Tsunade-sama told me and I want that information- He stated in his usual deep voice.

Ibiki noticed the fast chain of emotions that came through her after his statement, surprise, doubt, love, pain, it was like a roller coaster of feelings, and then a new light came upon her eyes and with a new encountered decision she looked at him straight in the eyes.

-I will tell you our story, Ibiki-sensei-

OK! This is the introduction; let me know what you think! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
